Riverboat Roulette
Riverboat Roulette is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eight case of the game. It is the eight case of Palmwood and the second case in High Lands. Plot Chief Holland asked the player to meet with the department's informant, Teresa Vallez at the port where the riverboat was going to sail off. There the player and Teresa entered the boat with the team and watched as the land of Palmwood was getting further and further away. When they were already in the open sea, a gunshot was heard. Teresa and the player ran to the boat's game lounge where they found the body of a high school girl, Rosemarie Clayton. Upon finding some clues, the team managed to narrow the search of the killer to five suspects: Bianca Abbott, a fellow classmate that had a grudge against the victim for making her fail a class; Kent Mills, the victim's boyfriend that was caught cheating by the victim; Virginia Terry, the victim's maths professor that was fired after Rosemarie reported her for sleeping with a student; Roland Romero, the riverboat's driver that Rosemarie insulted after she entered the boat and Muriel Cummings, another classmate of Rosemarie that hated her for stealing her homework constantly. The team grabbed enough proof to make an incarceration, and no one was ready for what came next. The murderer ended up being Muriel Cummings. When the player and Teresa arrived to arrest her, Muriel was on the edge of the boat ready to jump off. The team asked Muriel to step down of the ledge but she started screaming saying that she couldn't take the pain of having killed her friend by accident. While the team asked what she meant by accident, Muriel jumped off falling into the cold open sea. After some hours of search, Muriel's body wasn't discovered. The team gathered at the boat's reception to try to find clues that confirmed Muriel's accident theory. Teresa managed to discover a receipt of a revolver, the same revolver used in the murder. Upon determining the dealer as a man named Orion Sky, the team interrogated him and asked him why he sold a gun to an underage girl. He replied saying she asked the gun for a game of Russian Roulette she was having with some friends; Teresa asked if he could identify the other friends besides Muriel and Rosemarie and he named Kent Mills and Bianca Abbott. The player went and confronted the teens to tell them what happened. They said the four of them were doing a game of Russian Roulette but that the gun they were using was supposed to be full with confetti and not bullets; they then explained how when it came to Muriel's turn she shot Rosemarie accidentally. Teresa then asked who was the one setting up the game; Kent replied saying that since none of them wanted to know where the confetti was they asked their teacher Ms.Terry to do it. Teresa couldn't believe that a teacher would simply grant the request as teens like them should never hold a gun; they said to the teacher that the gun was a broken one from Kent's father collection. The player and Teresa went to confront the teacher about sabotaging the gun the kids were using; she admitted to putting a bullet inside the revolver knowing that the gun was working in perfect condition and that she wanted those kids to pay for making her get fired. Judge Cook upon hearing the story, sentenced Virginia Terry to life in prison and convicted Kent Mills and Bianca Abbott to a year in a juvenile detention center for possession of a fire weapon. After finishing tying all the loose ends of the case, the player and Teresa were called by Chief Holland who wanted to ask them to accompany Dave to the «Star Awards» ceremony happening in Crimson Theatre the night after. Summary Victim *'Rosemarie Clayton '(shot herself in the head in a sabotaged game of Russian Roulette) Murder Weapon *'Revolver' Killer *'Muriel Cummings' Suspects Profile *The Suspect eats chocolate. *The Suspect listens to Pop Music. Appearance *The Suspect wears a «Riverboat» badge. Profile *The Suspect eats chocolate. *The Suspect listens to Pop Music. Appearance *The Suspect wears a «Riverboat» badge. Profile *The Suspect eats chocolate. Appearance *The Suspect wears a «Riverboat» badge. Profile *The Suspect eats chocolate. Appearance *The Suspect wears a «Riverboat» badge. Profile *The Suspect eats chocolate. *The Suspect listens to Pop Music. Appearance *The Suspect wears a «Riverboat» badge. Killer's Profile *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer wears a «Riverboat» badge. *The killer listens to Pop Music. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer weights more than 150lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1https://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Too_Cruel_for_School?action=edit&section=11 *Investigate Game Lounge. (Clues: Victim's Backpack, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Blanca Abbott; Victim identified: Rosemarie Clayton) *Take Blanca Abbott's witness statement. (Prerequisite: Game Lounge investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dining Room) *Investigate the Dining Room. (Prerequisite: Blanca interrogated; Clues: Torn Poster, Locked Phone) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Unknown Boy) *Examine Unknown Boy. (New Suspect: Kent Mills) *Ask Kent about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Kent Mills identified) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze the Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate) *Examine the Victim's Backpack. (Result: Victim's Timetable; New Suspect: Virginia Terry) *Inform Mrs. Terry that her student is dead. (Prerequisite: Victim's Timetable found) *Autospy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a 'Riverboat' badge) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2https://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Too_Cruel_for_School?action=edit&section=12 *Investigate Captain's Deck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trash Can, Empty Wallet, Gold Necklace) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Music Box) *Analyze Music Box. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer hears pop music; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Buffett Table) *Investigate Buffett Table. (Prerequisite: Music Box analyzed; Clues: Trophy, Torn Paper) *Examine Trophy. (New Suspect: Roland Romero) *Ask Roland Romero about the victim. (Prerequisite: Roland Romero decoded) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Legal Letter) *Analyze Legal Letter. (09:00:00) *Ask Mrs.Terry about the legal dispute with the victim. (Prerequisite: Legal Letter analyzed) *Examine Empty Wallet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Muriel Cummings) *Ask Muriel about Rosemarie's wallet. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Gold Necklace. (Result: Pink Substance) *Examine Pink Substance. (Result: Perfume) *Ask Kent about the heart necklace. (Prerequisite: Perfume identified under the microscope) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3https://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Too_Cruel_for_School?action=edit&section=13 *Investigate Control Panel. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Suspicious Grass, Victim's Beauty Tools) *Examine Suspicious Grass. (Result: Grass Sample) *Analyze Grass Sample. (03:00:00) *Confront Roland about the drugs. (Prerequisite: Grass Sample analyzed) *Examine the Victim's Beauty Tools. (Result: Victim's Homework) *Examine Victim's Homework. (Result: Muriel's Notes) *Talk to Muriel Cummings about Rosemarie's homework. (Prerequisite: Muriel's Notes unraveled) *Ask Virginia Terry about Rosemarie's behavior. (Prerequisite: Muriel interrogated) *Investigate Game Tables. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Fabric, Locked Box) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Hand Towel) *Analyze Hand Towel. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Revolver) *Analyze Revolver. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Revolver; Attribute: The killer weights more than 150lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Face the Consequences (2/6). (1 star) Face the Consequences (2/6) *Investigate Game Lounge. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (09:00:00) *Talk to Orion about the receipt. (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Talk to the teens about the Russian Roulette game. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate the Dining Room. (Prerequisite: Teens interrogated; Clue: Faded Box) *Examine Faded Box. (Result: Bullet Box) *Analyze Bullet Box. (06:00:00) *Arrest Virginia. (Prerequisite: Bullet Box analyzed; Reward: Riverboat T-Shirt) *Arrest Blanca Abbott and Kent Mills. *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:High Lands